Camelot's Walls Aren't Sound Proof
by PartlyInsaneEvilKitty
Summary: Gaius and Merlin do have neighbors. And the guards aren't deaf, just incompetent.
1. Chapter 1

Bursting into their chambers, the physician Gaius and the young wizard, Merlin, were yet again in a heated argument. The door slammed shut behind them shaking the room.

"Merlin, what were you thinking!"

" Gaius," The thin man argued, "I couldn't stand by and do nothing. If it wasn't for me Arthur and half of the knights of Camelot would be drowned by that Murchata!"

"But being so careless;" The elderly man yelled, " performing magic so openly that anyone could have seen you?"

"No one saw-"

"That's not the point!" Gaius scolded, "You can't act so freely with your powers. You're magic has to remain a secret!"

There was a knocking at the door. The two men turned their attentions to the noise. Both worried who was on the other side. Slowly, wandering over, Gaius made his way to the door and opened it.

At the door was a middle aged man with a bald spot on the back of his head and beside him a blond woman only slightly younger than him. They appeared of noble status and wore worried expressions across their faces.

"May I help you?" asked Gaius.

"Yes," The man replied, "I am Lord Oliver and this is my wife the Lady Cedany. We live next door to you, to the right. May we enter?"

Nodding the physician led them inside.

"How may I assist you?"

"Look," Oliver started, "we appreciate what you have both done for this kingdom. We really do but-"

"You need to really be more quiet about his magic." Cedany said pointing to Merlin.

They froze in horror.

Silence reverberated against the chamber walls. The sorcerer stiffened with terror and old man's mouth dropped open comically.

Shooting his blue eyes wide open, Merlin whispered in horror, "What are you talking about?"

"We don't mean to frighten you." The Lady Cedany attempted to placate the young man, " We've known since you first arrived in Camelot."

"What!" Both stunned men gasped.

Oliver explained, "Hearing the court physician yells hardly leaves much to the imagination."

Merlin casted Gaius an accusing glare.

"Don't worry, neither of us have any intention of turning you in." She assured them.

"Especially after all you've done."

" Saving Uther all those times."

"The witch finder." Added Cedany.

" The griffin."

"If we had any notion of reporting you, we would have done it years ago. Though we are grateful, we don't want any trouble. And frankly," the lady Cedany continued in a hushed tone, "you are not the quietest people around."

"Honestly, for having such a large secret to keep you two are very loud." Oliver said, not in a mean spirit but in a _you-really-need-to-get-your-acts-together _way.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps could be heard approach from outside and an unfamiliar voice on the other side.

" Mother, Father? Are yo-"

A beautiful woman of perhaps no more than twenty years came through the physician doors. She had perfect red curls and light blue eyes. Taking one look about, her eyes immediately darted to Merlin.

"So," She said fluttering her eyelids, "this is the famous Merlin. He's so handsome!"

"Who me?" Merlin was flustered at how this woman knew him by name and by her compliments "No, I'm not famous! I'm a nobody!"

Giving a wink, she coyly smiled, "I find that hard to believe."

"Ah, this is our daughter Thea. She is supposed to be with her tutor."

"Ended early and didn't know where you were." She sauntered over to the tall man, "So, your the great warlock who has been constantly saving our skins."

"No! I mean ... Yes! But-"

"And so modest too!" She looked like she was about to squeal.

The pale magical man began to blush, averting his eyes to the ground. He was so lost at what was going on.

" Thea" her mother warned.

"_What?_" The girl whined throwing her head and shoulders back in a very childish manner.

"Stop flirting with the poor boy." Oliver reprimand her.

"He doesn't seem to mind." She pleaded forcefully, "Besides, you should be happy that I've got the attention of such an upstanding young hero."

Merlin blushed at all the attention he was getting. He felt like collapsing both in panic and in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Gaius was watching with amazement, unsure of what the hell was going on.

"As true as that may be," Oliver drawled on, "He is also a very busy young man with so many responsibilities upon his shoulders, to court him would only lead to unnecessary hardships. Don't forget what happened with that Druid girl. No offense." He addressed Merlin on the last sentence.

"Uh..." Merlin's voice laced with soft uncertainty.

"Father!" She pouted, and started simpering, "Please!"

"Now stop that!" Cedany gave her a cold stare, " We really must return to our chambers. So, if you two could be a bit more careful, we'd be most thankful. We don't want any trouble."

Gaius blinked with his great eyebrow raised higher than it had ever in his life before "Yes, certainly."

"Goodbye," Oliver took his wife's hand and headed for the door. Just as they were about to exit with Thea following close behind, he turned his head to Merlin and said, "And congratulations with that Murchata Merlin. We know you've been working on that for awhile now."

Just hearing this news, Thea clapped with excitement "Oh, I knew you could do it!"

The Lord Oliver and Lady Cedany left the room. Thea carefully closed the door after them, but not before sending Merlin a little wink.

Once again, Merlin and Gaius were alone, stunned by the previous events. What had just happened?

Looking at his guardian with bewildered eyes, Merlin urgently remarked, "We really need to be more quiet."

"Agreed." Gaius nodded

"Oh thank God!" A new voice from the left side of the chamber walls called out, " Someone finally told them to shut up!"

**The end**

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated :D**


	2. The Sins of the Father

"Is it me, or are you getting fat?" Arthur gestured toward his manservant with his knife that he had been fiddling with.

Lifting up his tunic with a smile, Merlin revealed a rope wrapped around his torso. The impressed Arthur grinned at the servant's ingenuity. Now he could climb out his chamber's window to escape his father's imprisonment and find Morgause.

Meanwhile, outside of the prince's chambers, two guard stayed standing discussing some very important issues.

" I spy something red-"

"The tapestry." The second answered quickly, then gave a heavy sigh, "This is a stupid game."

"You got any better ideas how to pass the time, Robin?"

" Well-"

Inside the chambers, Merlin had just put on some black leathered gloves as he held the rope. Arthur was holding at the other end, perched at the window. Warily he watched as Merlin was assessing the rope.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to hold me?"

"Yeah," the thin and rather muscle lacking looking man replied, "I'm stronger than I look."

Arthur was beginning to question if he would regret this and then jumped out the window with rope in hand.

Back with the two guards, Robin had indeed a different idea how to pass the time.

"Is it Gaius?" whispered the other, watching a very strange performance from Robin.

Robin, who had been hunched over with his bottom teeth protruding forward and walking around like some fat lump, stood up straight and looked at the man as if he were the dimmest thing alive. How could this man not understand the game of 'guess who' ?

"No, Terrin, does Gaius cackle?"

"No, but-"

Robin sighed, "Here, let me try again."

Return to his former position he spoke in an ugly voice, "Have the dung from the stables brought here, immediately! Uther, raise the taxes so I can have all that lovely gold!"

Terrin tilted his head, " Sorry, I still have no idea."

Giving up on the weak minded fool, Robin sighed. Suddenly they both heard a shout from inside the room. It sounded like the boy Merlin.

"There is no more rope!"

Glancing at each other, the knights were deciphering his words, when a thought occurred to them.

"Do you think the prince is trying to escape?" asked Robin.

"Probably."

"Well, we should stop him!"

Terrin prevented him from barging in, "King Uther expressly forbid anyone but him, Gaius or Arthur's manservant from entering."

"Yes, but we're also supposed to make sure he doesn't leave."

Terrin had the most peculiar expression written on his face.

"Why?"

Exasperated, Robin huffed indignantly.

"Because the King ordered us to."

"I don't remember that." Terrin was utterly befuddled.

Robin was at his wit's ends, "He told us to make sure Arthur stays in his chambers."

"Oh, Arthur! Yes, I remember that. I thought you were talking about Merlin."

He threw his arms up with frustration, "Why on earth would the King want Merlin to stay in Arthur's chambers?"

"I don't know, you were the one who said it."

"No I didn't!"

" I'm pretty sure you did." He countered.

"Look," Robin regained his composer, "why don't we go in there and stop Arthur from running away?"

Terrin, who was only slightly older than Robin, place his hand over the other's shoulder like a father would a child, "I know you're fairly new, but that's not the way things work around here."

"And how do things work around here?" Robin didn't understand.

" Playing dice while siting outside the great dragon's cave, card games when on prison duty, allowing hooded figures to pass in and out with no questions... you know guarding."

That's when Merlin came out of the room.

"Hi Merlin." Terrin acknowledged him.

"Hi Terrin." Merlin waved as he left, no doubt to exit the castle to join Arthur. Robin, wanted to stop him, but was too confused to say a word

He began, "But-"

"Don't worry," Terrin interrupted, "wait until I tell you what happens to those wearing red capes."

**The end**


End file.
